User talk:Black-Noto
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Kitayume Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Request to become an admin Dear Black_Noto. I would like to request if I could become an adminship. I would like to because that is the only way I can edit the sidebars and organize this wiki. So if you would please give me adminship that would be greatly appreciated. Also I am working with other members on Hetalia Archives to spread some news about the other series Hideakaz-sensei has done. -Thank-You WonderfulAsia 20:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! You are now an admin :D Black-Noto 21:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) What are your opinions? I managed to fix the toolbar, add some pages and fix the template. So what are your thoughts, is there anything else you would like for me to change? ありがと！谢谢！Grazie! Merci! Danke! Thanks! WonderfulAsia 23:08, August 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S Those are all ways to say thank you in different languages. Sorry I was in the mood to do that ^_^;;; I love the new blue look of this wiki. You've done very well! I'll see what else there might be to change, but so far I thank you very much for the help you've given this place. It's appreciated a lot. Hopefully some more Noto fans may come along Black-Noto 00:38, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Well I got some people on the Hetalia Archives to check this place out. And I got some people interested. Well thanks for the appreciation, and I'll do my best working on this wiki! ^_^ WonderfulAsia 00:42, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Scanlations Project Question Good Day, I was wondering about the scanlation project. Which manga would you prefer me to begin first, Barjona Bombers or Advance! Kitakou Broadcasting Club? Also I just noticed your also Ceras SanMaria on Hetalia Archives, when I got your note I skipped over the part where you said that used two accounts for the two wikis (boy, I really gotta slow down and read things before I go replying without thinking) WonderfulAsia 17:45, August 24, 2010 (UTC) fffff I use this one for this wiki yeah, I didn't think to use the same one as HA. I didn't want to act as two people or sockpuppet but I did have to ask a question over at HA once under this account, I think it's easy to tell who I am though (unfortunately D: ) since there's not too many people who like Noto who hang around wikia. Sorry for any confusion! I think we had the idea of going from Kitakou Classic #12 to start off with. I actually started up the Livejournal community and promoted it yesterday, it's gotten a few members but it's running slow. If you have an account, you can join if you want! That way, so when any translations are done they can be posted there. I'm still willing to typeset if you want Black-Noto 23:27, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Really? I'd love to join, where do I find the community of LJ? Okay I'll try chapter 12 of Kitakou! By the way, are you also interested in Barjona Bombers? WonderfulAsia 00:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure! But I don't want to load you down with so much or make you feel like you have to do it all, translate as you wish :D. You can send me what you got and then we can have Watermint double-check it. The Livejournal community is here: http://community.livejournal.com/kitayumeverse . Still need to find a nice layout for it and figure out some things. No one else has posted anything so far, so I started a discussion for the potential Ryukyu Hetalia character. You can find the masterlists of KitaPure and the other lost strips under memberlock when you join! I hope it can take off. Black-Noto 03:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hi I want to become a typesetter, I know chinese but not japanese. powertothecasuals@live.com Thanks!! 19:38, June 19, 2012 (UTC) :)